wwe2k15leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Monday Night Mayhem 6/15/15
The intro for Monday Night Mayhem plays* Renee Young: Welcome everyone to MONDAY NIGHT MAYHEM! *Seth Rollins comes out to the ring, along with Kane* Seth Rollins: *Laughs* Boo me all you want. Go ahead. I thrive off of it. Last week our awesome GM Chris Jericho said make an impact. And thats exactly what I did. NOT only did i make quick work in my match against Dolph Ziggler, I also showed Daniel Bryan what was up. Daniel, it's nothing personal man. Just wrong place, wrong time. So that leads to tonight, last week I clearly showed Chris I have what it takes to be a World Champion. You all know it, I know it, Kane knows it and Jericho knows it. So I expect to be added to the World title match. *Chris Jericho appears on the titantron* Chris Jericho: Seth, you did exactly what I wanted a week ago. You caused Mayhem, you made a first impression, and i'm pretty impressed. BUT you did cost Daniel Bryan and Kevin Owens a fair match. So tonight, you'll be facing Daniel Bryan in a singles contest, that will determine who is the first entrant in our World Championship match. But that's later. Kane, I see you are in the ring also, and you're dressed for a match. So let's get this show going babaaay! Match 1: Kane vs Bo Dallas Kane wins after delivering 3 chokeslams to Dallas. After the match, Seth Rollins enters the ring and curbstomps Bo. Byron Saxton: Ladies, and gentleman...please welcome my guests. Luke Harper and Erick Rowan..Guys last week was not your week. Luke you lost to Sami Zayn and Erick you also lost to Sheamus, what's on your guys minds tonight? Luke Harper: Byron....oh sweet Byron. Last week was last week. Sheamus had alot of brougues to deliever. Aye? But this week Erick and I are not taking no for an answer...because when I battle Sheamus tonight I will clothesline his head off and he will regret brouge kicking me. And when Erick powerbombs Sami Zayn out of this world he will stand over him like a true warrior....Be ready, tonight an impact is made. Byron: Thanks, Luke....... Renee Young: Tonight also, ladies and gentleman...General Manager Chris Jericho has announced that Luke Harper vs Sheamus and Sami Zayn vs Erick Rowan will both be semi-final matches for the United States Championship. Match 2: Erick Rowan vs Sami Zayn Sami Zayn wins after performing a Helluva Kick onto Erick Rowan. Match 3: Luke Harper vs Sheamus Sheamus wins following a brogue kick, post match, Sami Zayn comes out to the ring and shakes hands with Sheamus. *Curtis Axel makes his way out to the ring* Curtis Axel: Last week, Axel couldn't make his impact. Tonight, though. I make an impact the right way. I've been known as underrated, i've been known as not good enough. But this show will prove to all of you I am something. That i'm more then just a son of a perfect man. Because fans, i'm Curtis Axel. And I will cause ALOT of Mayhem on this program. I'll do it all with perfection. So come on out! Match 4: Dolph Ziggler vs Curtis Axel Dolph Ziggler wins following a Zig-Zag to Axel. After the match, Stardust makes his way to the ring. And deliver Cross rhodes to both men. He then grabs a mic. Stardust: Actually, Curtis. Another man couldn't make an impact last week either. And that was me. Sweet dreams all. Main Event: Seth Rollins vs Daniel Bryan The match ends in a no contest following Kevin Owens interference. Owens enters the ring and attacks both men. Delivering a Pop-Up Powerbomb to Bryan, then to Rollins. Owens then picks up a mic. Kevin Owens: You know, Seth. You ruined my match last week, this week...I figured i'd ruins yours too. *Drops mic* Owens turns around and takes a right hand from Kane, Kane lifts Owens up but Owens hits Kane with a Pop-Up Powerbomb also. Kevin Owens stands tall over all 3 men as Monday Night Mayhem goes off the air.